Love By Mail
by Harry the Dark Fairy King
Summary: During on summer Draco sends Harry a litter. Hogwarts gets a new DADA teacher. And Hogwarts gets a new Headmaster. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Love By Mail-  
**

During one summer Draco sends Harry a letter. Through out the summer Harry and Draco talk and learn more about each other. Will love blossom or will it just be friendship? Hogwarts gets a new DADA teacher, can this teacher last longer than the others? The School chooses a new Headmaster, and everything changes for the better. OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

Harry dropped his bags and trunk down on the floor of the bedroom that the Dursleys had so 'kindly' given him after a 'talk' with Dumbledore. He sighed, he was back at the Dursleys, Joy! He was given new rules to live by now that he was here, when ever they have a guest over he was not allowed out of his room, unless to go to the bathroom. Harry had a feeling that they would have a guest over every night this summer. Harry sighed and fell onto his 'bed', he stayed there for a minute or two when heard a tapping sound at his window. He got up and walked to the window to see a beautiful brown eagle owl with a letter tied to its leg. He opened the window an let the owl fly in, it flew around the room before it landed on his bed post and stuck up it leg for Harry to take the letter. Harry walked over to the owl, untied the letter and read it, it read:

'_Potter,_

_What the hell have you done to me?_

_-Malfoy_'

Harry was confused, what was Draco talked about Harry didn't do anything to him. Harry sat there staring at the letter, petting Draco's Owl, trying his hardest to remember what he did to Draco to piss him off so much that he would send him an owl. He finally grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

'_Malfoy_

_What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you_

_-Harry_'

Harry tied the letter to the owl and gave it one last pat before it flew out the window to its master. Harry decided to keep the window open just in case Draco wrote back, part of him was hopping that he would, and the other part was confused for wanting Draco to write back to him. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out, she flew out the window to search for her dinner. He then walked to his bed and picked up the remote control and turned on his T.V. the Dudley had thrown in here when his remote 'broke' when in truth all it need was new batteries. Harry suspected that Dudley gave him this T.V. in his on way, or was really greedy and just wanted a new T.V. because this one was a year old, Harry didn't know but really didn't care because now he was able to watch the news with out being glared at by his Uncle Vernon. Draco's owl came flying through the open window and landed next to Harry and pecked his hand trying to get Harry to pet him, He had really liked that. Harry untied the letter that was tied to the owl's leg and read it:

'_Potter_

_I can't stop thinking of you. Ever since I saw you at Madam Malkin's shop you were always on my mind. Even now you're on my mind._

_-Malfoy_'

Harry was shocked to find out that Malfoy; Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater who was after his life; was always thinking of him, so yes Harry James Potter was shocked to say the lest. Harry sat there, petting Draco's owl, staring off into space. He grabbed his paper and Pen and began to write:

'_Malfoy_

_What do you thinking about when you think about me. Because when I think of you, you're always nice to me, you give me gifts, hug me, whisper sweet little nothings to me, and you always kiss me when we part. _

_-Harry_'

Harry tied the letter to the owl, gave him one last pat, and then let him fly out the window. Hedwig then came flying in through the window with a mouse for her to eat. Harry then had to go to the bathroom, he walked over to the door, opened it enough to be able to look around to see if any one was in the hall. When he was satisfied that no one was upstairs, he quickly ran to the bathroom. After he had gone to the bathroom he ran back to his room hoping that no one down stairs heard him. He did not wish to face a pissed off Vernon, that, in his opinion, was worse than Voldemort. When he came back, he saw Draco's owl waiting for him with Draco's letter, he took the letter and read it:

'_Potter_

_You think about me? Why, I mean I've never been nice to you, so why think of me like that?_

_-Malfoy_'

Harry thought of what Malfoy had said, why did he think about Malfoy like he did? How did he think of Malfoy, wasw w he an enemy, was he a friend, or was he a crush? Harry honestly didn't know why he thought about Malfoy like he did, but when ever did his face heated up, his heart speed up, and he would hope for some reason that would come true.

'_Malfoy  
_

_To be honest I don't know why I think of you like I do, But what I do know is that when I do think you like that my face heats up, my heart speeds up, and I hope that what ever I had been thinking about with you would come true._

_-Harry_'

Harry re-read the letter and wondered if he should tell Draco this. He tied the letter to the owl, gave him one last pat, and watched him fly out the window to find its master. Harry looked at the time, it was 10:30 p.m. and he was hungry, but he knew that he would not be able to go and steel some food from down stairs until the Dursleys went to bed. Harry jumped when his bed room door opened to show a every nervous looking Dudley caring a tray full of food. On the tray was a plate of spaghetti, a piece of cake, a bottle of sprite, a bottle of Root beer, and a bottle of Coke. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I gave you all of them. And if you tell any one that I did this for you I will deny it." he said. Harry just nodded because he was still in shock that his cousin was doing this for him. Dudley sat the tray down on the desk and hurried out of the room. After the door shut Harry ran to the tray and brought it back over to his bed and his bedside table where he started to eat it. He was almost done with his plate of spaghetti when Draco's owl swooped in through the window and landed next to Harry and waited for him to finish eating, when harry was done eating he made sure his hands were clean then grabbed the letter, it read:

'_Potter  
_

_I am glade to hear you think of me, too. Since you told me of what you think of when you think of me, I will also tell you what I think of when I think of you. When ever I think of you I wonder what it would be like if you had decided to be friends with me instead of Weasley and Granger. I also wonder how it be like if I had sucked up my pride and became friends with Weasley and Granger. Then I wonder what it would be like if you were a Slytherin in stead of a Gryffindor. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you had feelings for me. I don't know why, but I get really mad when I see you with other people, and then; after I see you with other people; I get the longing to run over to you, pull you close to me, and give you a kiss that will make your knees weak. And that confuses the hell out of me, why do I feel feel this way about you? Why do I get the urge to impress you with any thing: Flying, being good at potions, hell being good in any of my classes. Can you help me figure out why I feel like I do when I'm around you?_

_-Draco_'

Harry thought about Draco's 'problem' and remembered a time when Dudley had asked his mom, Harry's Aunt, how he would feel if he were in love. Harry's Aunt told Dudley that he would most likely feel very protective, that meant that he would not like it if the girl he was in love with was with another male. He would also be possessive, Dudley would have the urge to show people that the girl was his. Dudley would also have the urge to impress his 'lady friend' by being good at anything he did. Harry re-read the letter and saw that Draco had described every single one of those things, but that couldn't be, why would Draco be in love with him? Harry grabbed his paper and pen and began to write:

'_Draco_

_From what I have read, you are showing that you protective, you have possessiveness in you, you also need to impress, these usually mean that your in love. But I could be mistaken, I mean why would you be in love with me? I'm weak, I'm ugly, I wear ugly and broken glasses. I have no idea what I'm doing, I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle with their muggle son, and these people don't give a shit about me. The only time I can get I hot meal that I don't have to sneak out of my room to get is at Hogwarts. If my Aunt and Uncle have a gust over I'm not allowed out of my room. So I must have made a mistake, you can't be in love with me.  
_

_-Harry_'

Harry tied the letter to the owl, gave it one last pat, and watched it fly out the window. Harry looked at the time it was 11:55 p.m. and he was tired. He turned of the T.V., put tray of food back on his desk, and went to bed. 'Draco can't be in love with me, I'm certain of that.' Harry thought, he had a pain in his heart but shoved it off.

**With Draco-**

Draco was not happy, not at all. He re-read Harry's last letter to him. He did not like the sound of things over there. Harry's only hot meal was at Hogwarts?! What the fuck was that about? Did those fuckers not feed him? Was that the reason he looked so fragile every time he saw him? And what was this about not letting Harry out of his room? And then there was the fact that his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin did give a damn about him, what the hell was that about? And Dumbledore KNEW about the way they were treating him!! This did not please Draco, not one bit. Draco, who had started to pace, stopped "Oh my lord, I'm in love with Harry Potter!" he said. What will his friends say? 'Who cares about them, they're not really even my friends, my father paid them to hang out with me.' he thought. Speaking of his father, what would he say when he found out that his one and only son was in love with Harry Potter the 'Boy-who-lived' and the boy that his father's master was trying to kill? 'I have to protect MY Harry from danger!' he thought. Unknown to the boy, hidden power had just been unlocked and flowing all around him, his eyes turned from gray/blue to silver and his pupils turned to cat like pupils. Draco's hair grew so that was now a few inches past his shoulders, his finger nails grew. Draco felt tired and went to bed.

**TBC . . . **

* * *

**Well that is all for now, please tell me how it was. I will even take flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love By Mail-  
**

During one summer Draco sends Harry a letter. Through out the summer Harry and Draco talk and learn more about each other. Will love blossom or will it just be friendship? Hogwarts gets a new DADA teacher, can this teacher last longer than the others? The School chooses a new Headmaster, and everything changes for the better. OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

The streets of Privet Drives were empty and quiet, all but one house on that street had its lights off. The one house that had its lights on was house number Four of Privet Drive. This house was being watched very closely by a pair of baby blue eyes with cat like pupils. Nothing went unnoticed by boy that the eyes belonged to, not even when a brown eagle owl tapped on the upper right window of the house, or when a boy with short messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses opened the window to let the owl in. The boy that the watchful eyes belonged to looked no older than 16 years of age, he had long midnight black air and dark forest green cloak over his body. The boy watched at the brown owl flew out of the window followed by a snowy white owl who flew the opposite way than the brown eyes. Suddenly an elderly man with a long silver/white hair and beard, sparkly blue eyes hidden behind half spectacle classes he wore a dark blue cloak. "Albus Dumbledore." the boy said with out even turning around to look at the elderly man. If this man was able to see the boy's face or eyes he would have seen annoyance in them.

"I should have known you would be here Ien Staria. "Dumbledore said as he stared at the boy's back waiting for him to turn and face him, but he never did.

"Why have you decided to grace me with your presence Albus?" The boy named as Ien asked still never turning to look at the elderly man.

"That is always like you Ien, trying to get strait to the point. No wonder why everyone respected you." Albus said trying to get the boy to turn around.

"Albus." The boy said in a threatening voice, the brown owl flew back in.

"Alright, alright. You caught me, I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"And that has to do with me how?" Ien asked getting suspicious of Dumbledore.

"And I would like it if you would be my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said finally making the boy turn around to face him making him miss the brown owl flying out of the window.

"You what?" The boy asked. 'So this is what he was head to with this conversation.' he thought.

"If you become the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher you will be able to watch Harry better." Dumbledore said.

'So he wants to play that card huh, then I'll play my card and see how he reacts.' Ien thought turning back to the house to see the owl fly into the house. "But I'm not even a Wizard, how will the Ministry react when they find out you have hired a nonwizard to teach your students?" Ien asked. Dumbledore stiffened and Ien smirked, he had him there.

"You don't need to be a wizard, all you need to do is teach the students how to defend themselfs against the Dark Arts, plus you've taught there before, I know because you've taught me." Dumbledore said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was getting frustrated with the boy in front of him, but he really needed a Defence Against the Dark Arts and this boy in front of him was the only one who could do it properly. This was because the boy who looked no older than 16 was actually older than Dumbledore himself. To be honest no one but Ien himself knew how old he was.

"Wow, you must be really desperate to willingly come and ask me to teach at _your_ school." Ien said, really pissing Dumbledore off. The owl flew back in

"Will you or will you not take the position?" Dumbledore asked trying real hard not to yell at the boy.

"I will be able to have an assistant, won't I?" Ien asked

"Yes, I will pick. . ." Dumbledore started. the Owl flew out.

"Any Assistant of _my_ choosing, and as many as I want?" Ien asked telling Dubledore that he and only he would pick his assistants and that he will be having more than one assistant.

"Yes." Dumbledore said through gritted teeth. And if Dumbledore was able to see Ien's eyes he would have seen a glint that promised mischief, mayhem, and. . . Change?

"Good, I have a couple in mind and you can not say that I can't have them as assistants." Ien said. "You know what I love Albus?"

"No, Ien I don't" Dumbledore said.

"I love being able to sit here and piss you off with out even moving a muscle." Ien said. "Maybe this year you will learn to never double cross me Albus" Ien said turning to glare at Dumbledore.

"I never double crossed you Ien" Dumbledore said.

"Why is it that I don't believe you, oh yes that's right, its because you have lied to me too many fucking times for me to trust you any more." Ien said. "Good night professor." he added telling Dumbledore that this conversation was now over as he turned his back to the old wizard. Dumbledore was very furious at the boy in front of him but could do nothing about it so he just left. Ien watched as a dark brown almost black owl fly into the window with a package in its beck, "That wasn't the owl that was flying in and out before." Ien muttered. He sat there waiting for something to happen, and something did happen, he suddenly felt the presence of a very powerful magical being. Ien pulled out a pen and paper from the messenger bag that was next to him. He began to write:

'_Dear my old friend,_

_I am in need of your help. It seems that once again I will be teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I will be in need of an assistant, and I wish for you to be my assistant. Please send me your answer before the begining of a new school year. I do hope that you will consider being my assistant. I, myself, will not be the only one who will be happy that you will be my assistant, that is if you agree. You will be pleased to hear that once I begin taching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nothing will be the same. Oh, and please bring him with you, I believe I wil be needing him, and I also believe that it is time those to had a . . . 'family reunion' if you know what I mean. I hope you hear from you soon_

_-Ien Staria_'

Ien tied it to a beautiful black owl, he told the owl where to go and who to give the letter to, then he continued to watch the house that now had it lights off. 'I guess the only thing to do now is hurry up and wait.' he thought as he fell into a light sleep, after all it was 12:10 A.M.

**The next day-**

Harry awoke to find a new tray of food on his desk, on the tray there was a bowl of porage, three strips of bacon, two peices of toast, and a glass of Orange Juice. Harry's mouth began to water at looking a the food. He got up and ran to the food when he saw a dark brown sitting at the edge of his desk with a package at it's feet. Harry walked over to the owl and grabbed the package, the owl then flew out the window. Harry looked at the package to see that it wasn't very big but it wasn't very small either, he opened the package and inside there was a note and a dark purple potion. He took the note and skimmed through it to see who it was from. He saw it was from Hermione, he then decided to read the not to see what she had to say.

'_Dear Harry_

_In this package you will find a potion that I have made for you. I found it in a potion's book that Dumbledore gave me, it is suppose to improve your eye sight._

_-Hermione_'

Harry took the potion out of the package, opened it, and brought it to his mouth when he suddenly stopped. Something in side of him was telling him not to drink the potion, he brought the potion from his mouth looked at it, then to the note. It was from Hermione so it must be safe. He brought the potion back to his mouth, but -once again-stopped, the voice in side was telling him to not drink the potion. He brought the potion away from his mouth and looked at the note again. it was from Hermione, so why was he hesitating, Hermione was his best friend so she wouldn't hurt him, right? Harry looked at the potion, maybe he should have someone look at this for him before he drank it, but the only person he knew he could trust with any potion was the Potion Master himself, and Harry didn't know if he would help him. 'Well, there is only one way to find out' Harry thought grabbing his paper and his pen. He began to wright to Professor Snape:

'_Professor Snape, Potion Master,_

_This is Harry Potter, I have a favor to ask of you, you don't have to do it but I would like it if you did. I was given this potion that was said to help my eye sight, I would like for you to test to see if it is true that this potion, that I am sending with this letter, will indead improve my eye sight. _

_-Harry Potter, boy-who-isn't-good-in-potions-but-wishes-to-be._'

Harry put the letter and potion into the package, called Hegwig over, gave her the package telling her to give this to Professor Snape. He watched at Hedwig flew out the window to find Professor Snape, then he returned to his food and began to eat, getting the felling that his 5th year at Hogwarts will be a lively year. He didn't know why he was felling this since he had just gotten out of his 4th year of Hogwarts yesterday, he just knew.

**With Draco-**

Draco awoke to an angry father, Draco had no idea why his father was angry at him, all he new was that he was hungry, stinky, and he wanted to talk to his Harry. Draco ran his hand through his hair, his eyes widened when he felt how long it was, and his sharpened finger nails. He got out of his bed and ran to his bathroom, pissing his father off even more because he was in the middle of yelling at him, and saw his changes. "How did this happen?" Draco asked.

"That is what I would like to know." He father asked. "I would like to know why, when I came home last night, I felt a surge of power coming from your room. I want to know why you have gotten your magic inheritance when you are only 14 years of age?" Lucius asked his son.

"I-I don't know father." Draco said, but in the back of his mind he new he was not telling the whole truth, he new some of it. Draco suddenly got the urge to fly, but he didn't have a broom, but that really didn't seem to be a problem. Draco just wanted to run and jump out his window, that was at the top of a tower, and fly.

"Fine, I will leave you, for now." Lucius said leaving the room, slamming and locking the door. Draco, who had watched his father leave the room, turned to come face to face with a boy with baby blue eyes with cat like pupils, long midnight black hair, and a dark green cloak covering his body. The boy lifted one of his eyebrows at Draco's Reaction, which was him jumping back, eyes wide, and him trying to talk because he was stuttering.

"Well, lets begin." The boy said confusing Draco.

* * *

**Well that is all for now, please tell me how you like it.**


End file.
